the snow-walker at hogwarts
by vladimir magpyr and Neveye
Summary: co-written with neveye
1. the snow-walker's son

Kari looked out of the thick-bubbled glass.  
  
It was snowing again. The grounds of Thrasirshall were blanketed in deep snow. Snow was familiar and comforting to Kari. His father insisted on snow.  
  
He could see his mother Jessa making tracks in the snow. She was heading towards the sheds. They contained storage of food, so he might never have to make contact with the outside world. That was not quite the whole truth, his father was wary of outsiders. "They don't understand us, Kari." He had said. "They don't trust what they don't understand. We must be cautious and not be quick to judge." His father said that often. Kari sighed and turned round for a moment he thought he saw his father looking back at him his face solemn, until he realised it was his own reflection. The face looking back at him was miserable, and though he did not know it lonely. He looked round his long room. Pieces of glass were strung around the room. The intricate framework of the ropes looked like a spider's web and the glass glittering dew. Each piece of glass caught the sun and shot light on to the wall where he had drawn patterns of whorls.  
  
Kari liked his room. He was sad to be leaving it. An open crate was at the bottom of his bed. He wasn't interested in packing. Two great birds flew up to the window. They marked the arrival of his father. His father was coming to see him. Kari ignored the ravens. They tapped on the glass. " I wont open the window, you can stay outside and freeze!" The birds flew off with loud cries of protest as he threw a pair of rolled up socks at the window.  
  
The English oak door opened his fathers frame silhouetted the doorway. He looked back at the mirror he could see only the room and its glittering mobiles and light speckled walls. He could not see his father's reflection. Only two people had reflections in Thrasirshall they belonged to neither his father nor himself, a reflection of a woman was soon seen in the mirror. She smiled at him. Why doesn't it worry mother? He thought. That she appears in the mirror when I cannot.  
  
"Have you finished packing yet dear?"  
  
"no mother" His father drew a sharp breath. Kari waited but his father said nothing. He stood straight and stoutly, crossing his arms. He was the spitting image of his father pale from the lack of sun, his colourless eyes disapproved at Kari. His straight silvery hair was smoothed back and held out of the way by cooking fat. Their faces were identical. There was never a need for Kari to look in the mirror anything he could or might be was there right in front of him in the form of his father. The only hint of his mother was his hair although straight like his father it was black like his mother, naturally tinted with burgundy from of course his fathers ancestors. He watched his mother pack the crate. He was going to School. In a distant country. Far from home. Far from anything he knew. Hogwarts. 


	2. a new world

Kari stood in the entrance hall, next to his crate. He had watched as the other students had gone in the hall. They had arrived in carriages drawn by nothing! Was this normal for them? What kind of place was this? Kari had arrived in a different manner he had sailed to England and from the port in Southampton he had been driven in a metal contraption.  
  
The hugest man he had ever seen herded several students into the entrance hall. Thrasirshall was said to have been built by trolls centuries ago, no one had ever seen one. Giants were extinct in his country. The tall man announced they were to stay here and left. Taking with him all the first impressions of normality that Kari had gleaned from this place. The students were all younger than him. "How humiliating being left behind with the first years!" A small girl with a sheet of chestnut hair looked up at him. Damnation! The amulet he was wearing must be working. His mother gave it to him as he had left them at the docks; it was his father's work of course allowing him to speak this countries native tongue.  
  
" Hello" she said. He looked down at her and didn't have a clue what to say. He had never been with other children before; He had been with his cousins but they were all older than him by at least ten years. They were all boys who had thought themselves too old to play and consequently treated him with indifference. They had frightened him with their drunk shouts of merriment he had stayed pinned to his mothers side throughout their stay. He had no idea how to respond to so many people, not to mention girls!  
  
"Hello" he replied awkwardly. She smiled and trilled on happily  
  
" My name is laurel-rose. This is the first time I've been to a proper witch place. I come from a muggle family. I didn't see you on the train. Where were you? Are you a first year too?" Kari looked at her in disbelief her rapid talk had unnerved him and made his reply sound slow and forced.  
  
"I wasn't on the train. I don't think I'm in your year. I am older than you."  
  
Kari looked round at the nervous, excited students. " Do you know why we are waiting here?" Laurel shrugged a boy next to her chipped in.  
  
" We're gonna get sorted into our houses"  
  
They all watched as the elder students were getting seated through the gap in the door.  
  
Kari's eyes lingered on a girl with curly chestnut hair. How pretty she was. Yet she and her friends turned to look at the first years through the crack of the door, they gazed at them with scrutiny. The girl with chestnut hair muttered something inaudible, glancing at Kari and their peels of laughter made Kari feel small. 


	3. sorted?

The pupils were soon sorted. Kari stood gazing awkwardly at the ceiling for most of the ceremony, watching the clouds roll on by in the velvet night sky. He was aware of the looks he got; curiosity proved too much why wasn't the boy standing with the other new students? Soon it was Kari's turn to be curios as Laurel Earnshaw, the girl who talked at him nervously throughout the ceremony was sorted into Hufflepuff. Laurel had sat next to the girl. The fair headed girl who had laughed at him. Who was laughing at him? Kari was sure of it. He was not amused. He looked coldly in to the middle distance. He was only vaguely aware when the headmaster Dippet had stood up and was telling them about a boy who was new to Hogwarts and was in the third year. "Oh rats! That boy is me!" he mumbled as the all the eyes in the room swivelled to fix them on this new oddity.  
  
An auburn headed man motioned for Kari to walk over to a stool. Kari took a deep breath and marched over. All the while thinking of not tripping up by the time he reached the stool it felt like an hour had passed. "If I'm going to do this then I will do it properly." The man smiled at him, he had overheard.  
  
"Don't be nervous you will be just fine" He laid a reassuring hand on Kari's shoulder and steered him to the stool. Kari summoned up all the pride he could and enthroned himself on the stool. And tried hard not to see all the people seated in front of him. He sat there. Nothing happened. Some mumbling began to break out. "Silence please! " Dippet said above the wave of noise. Then the Hat began to move and a voice was heard in Kari's head. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am called Kari Karisson." He replied.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice asked again.  
  
"I am Kari Karisson son of Kari Ragnarsson." He answered out loud.  
  
"You are Kari?" The voice asked disbelievingly. Before He could answer the voice continued. " You are cold, Quick minded and you are not a wizard." The tinny voice echoed round his ears.  
  
"Just put me in a house. Please. Just put me in a house." His hands gripped the edge oh the stool, although he could not see his hands he was aware his veins could be seen through the thin skin of his tensed hands.  
  
"You are not a wizard. But are you worthy of Hogwarts?" Kari's breath came to him in short sharp intakes, He forced his shoulders to relax and regained his composure as he answered the tinny voice.  
  
"I am Kari. I am the snow-walker; a snow-walkers son and I will be the first snow-walker of this School!" The voice laughed.  
  
"Very well proud one. RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Kari Stood up and the hat was removed swiftly from his head. He walked towards the smattering of applause from a table nearest a fireplace. As he approached he was aware of the glances given and he looked for a seat. Maybe he was paranoid but did the Ravenclaw's seem spread out on the bench? He frowned. There wasn't room for him. He heard his fathers voice in his mind " They don't trust us Kari, they don't trust what they don't understand" He looked down at the table and he stared at the goblet. He didn't know where else to place his eyes. As he stared the distorted reflection of the hall melted into his fathers face. His father's mouth moved. " Kari. Assert yourself. They are human and below you. They will never accept you." As he hovered by the table a girl with premature grey/silver hair smiled and patted the bench next to her. Her amber bird like eyes caught his own colourless ones.  
  
"Welcome to Ravenclaw" she said as she moved up and he sat down. 


	4. Erik

Kari walked next to the girl as she showed him to the Ravenclaw dorm. Her name was Heather Breton. She was petite and every time she laughed, Kari felt warm inside. It was too hot in this castle, Kari thought, definitely too hot. They approached a red-feathered plumed suit of armour, Heather stopped as the suit sprang to life, drawing its sabre in a challenging stance. "Ice clad Ocean!" She said with a smile. As the suit saluted and moved itself to one side. Heather went up to the torch bracket the suit of armour had been guarding and pulled it down, with a scraping of stone a section of the wall swivelled round revealing the common room.  
  
The Blue room was filled with people all eagerly exchanging stories on their summer holidays. As Heather and Kari entered, most of the room fell silent, then to whispers sounding like a wind through reeds. ".Look at their eyes."  
  
" I heard he's from another country!"  
  
".. Sorting hat, how arrogant."  
  
". Dyed hair, cannot be natural!"  
  
A beaming boy with eccentrically curly hair stood up and walked towards them. "Heather, darling! How were you hols?" His swaggering step led him up to heather, which he kissed on the cheek. Heather giggled.  
  
" salut Erik! My holidays were unbearable with out you!" She teased him back, in a heart broken voice before giggling again. Erik winked at Kari and in a loud pantomime whisper: " She dotes on me! Cant bear to be out of my sight like all the rest of the gatherers here!" His sweeping gesture incorporated the whole room. Which erupted in jeers, and swoons happy to go along with Erik's tirade. Heather rolled her eyes at him. " I am Erik De Chagney, I am a viscount and your new friend!" A couple of people laughed good- naturedly and Kari smiled bemused.  
  
"What's a viscount?" some one squeaked from the back of the room. Erik lost no time in bounding across the room and picking out the first year.  
  
"A viscount is the brother of the count. An heir and a spare. That is the way it is in noble families!" A burst of laughter interrupted him. "My brother the count is the heir, I being the second born the spare! So as you see I have my future planned out already! Whilst my brother, whom has no magical ability at all is lording it up, I get to be the evil wizard manipulating him by his side, so one day I may overthrow him!" More people laughed at Erik as he gave his speech in a theatrical manner jumping from sofa to sofa, landing next to Kari. He put his arm around kari's shoulders and tapped him on the chest. "And I need you by my side to look evil and scare the court! What say you?" He grinned at Kari. Kari looked at the crazed individual unsure what to make of him. Erik held out his hand still grinning. Kari heard his fathers voice in his head "They don't trust you, they are all scared, pick your companions wisely, for they will never be your friends."  
  
Erik's voice penetrated his thoughts "come! Be my friend!" Kari looked at the hand and grasped it firmly. "I am Kari Karisson." The tension in the room that had been building since the offered hand was blown away by the cheering of Heather and another blonde haired boy. "Pleased to meet you Kari." Erik said.  
  
"I thought I was your right hand man!" came a drawling voice. The blonde haired one had suddenly stopped cheering and advanced on Erik and Kari. Erik's grin broadened with his other arm he drew the boy nearer. "Kari this is Laurie, my right hand man. Laurie this is Kari my left hand man!" Laurie also erupted in to a smile. As Erik with his arms around both of their shoulders patted them then let them go. " Hmm Laurie and Kari, it doesn't sound quite right, too similar. I'll have to call one of you Pip!" Both Heather and Laurie rolled their eyes at Kari, Kari smiled, amused. The rest of the room broke up clear that their curiosity of the new boy was quashed for the time being. A small group remained around Erik. Heather told Kari that they were also in his year; Kari smiled and greeted them all.  
  
" So Kari, Do you have a familiar?" Erik chirped on after he had teased the rest of the group. "Pardon?" Kari wrinkled hi brow. "A familiar! Bring me chaos!" Erik bellowed authorial, a girl who was introduced as Ivy scampered off. " Chaos is my familiar. My companion. Supposedly Witches put their souls into their familiars to keep them safe. Chaos is the meanest familiar there is!" Ivy came forward carrying a small terrier with the same scruffy hair as his master had. The little dog growled once as he was put on the floor then rolled over as Heather rubbed his tummy. " My truly ferocious familiar!" Erik said dryly. "So do you have a pet, a cat, a toad, an owl? No? Not at all? Well we shall have to do something about that!"  
  
"Please Go up to your dormitories now and try to get some sleep. Erik take that hairball up with you!" "That's Ryan Benson, The Ravenclaw prefect. He doesn't respect the social hierarchy!" Erik said laughing as he and Kari walked past Ryan up to the dormitories. 


	5. Early rising and choices

Kari woke up as the sun poured through the window, opposite his bed. For a moment he was totally disorientated, until chaos jumped on to his bed. "You are an early riser too, are you?" he said pushing the scruffy dog away as it tried to lick Kari's face. "Get off!" Kari finding there was no way to get rid of the hairball got out of the four poster bed and crossed to the window. He watched as the sun came up before turning back to his bed, he gave chaos one of the most withering looks as he realised it had fallen asleep inside his covers. " You look lost in their little dog!" Kari remarked as the dog dreamed on. "I suppose I must have too."  
  
He sighed and began to draw whorls in the condensation on the windows. He stared at one of them until it slowly began to move, expanding and contracting. He began to draw a line straight through it, so the whorl began to spin on its axis. He sighed and gazed on to the surface of the glass his mind sought his mother. The glass reflected not Kari's face but showed his mother collecting firewood Kari stood and watched. He didn't seek his father, as it was obvious he was busy, the snow fell thick and fast, his father's presence. The ravens flew past his mother, circling her. He knew it was for her protection that they watched. To Kari though he thought it looked more like two buzzards circling a dying horse.  
  
Kari blinked and his mother, snow and the ravens disappeared. He decided to look at the grounds of Hogwarts out of the window, puddles lay everywhere and as the sun was almost up nothing moved. He gazed again at the surface of the glass the lattice on the windows faded out of sight. The grounds of Hogwarts swept before him; rolling beneath him he discerned nothing of interest, just grass, woods and puddles. He caught sight of a hut and slowed the rolling grounds to a halt. There was movement. An old man was ambling around, his clothes flecked with mud; he carried a spade and behind him trailed the giant that had showed the first years in to the hall yesterday. Kari narrowed his eyes; the face of the giant rushed forward and encompassed the whole window. A boy! The giant was not much older than Kari!  
  
" Yush trihskjs!!" Kari whipped round to see who had spoken and came face to face with Erik. The giant disappeared off the window. "Erik?" "trook pougder unty?" Erik asked with a puzzled expression. Kari looked at Erik. " I beg your pardon?" " trook?" said Erik. It was then that Kari realised that he wasn't wearing the medallion his father gave him. He crossed quickly to the chair by his bedside and put the string of the medallion around his neck. "Pardon Erik? What were you saying?" " I said what are you talking about?" " You did?" "Of course he did!" Laurie seconded. "What is that round your neck? Ah! Don't answer that it's obvious." Erik had walked to the window, the condensation was evaporating and his whorls were slowly disappearing. "How did you do that?" Erik asked poking the window with his finger. "Do what? The whorls? I just drew them, they're a simple enough geometric shape." Kari started. Erik and Laurie broke in talking at once. "No make Hagrid appear in the window" " Spy on Hagrid!" "Hagrid?" asked Kari. "The games keeper" seeing Kari's puzzled look he continued. "The assistant to the groundskeeper? The really big boy carrying the bucket?" "Oh. That's his name is it?" Kari said trying to sound disinterested. "Kari" How did you use the window to see what Hagrid was doing?" Erik said with his back to Kari still looking at the window. " I've always been able to do it. You just do it. It's not hard!" Kari exclaimed at Laurie's look. Erik turned round to look at Kari with an expression of amusement. " All Snow-walkers can do it. We inherit the gift"  
  
"What's a snow-walker? Are you a snow-walker Kari?" Kari nodded a reply to Erik. "Well then snow-walker, lets get dressed and go for an early breakfast. Quietly so we don't wake the others"  
  
Kari sat next to Erik at the table. Erik still thought it humorous to make Kari sit on the left and Laurie on his right. Kari was dressed in the Ravenclaw colours of blue and bronze. The three had eaten their breakfast. Kari was not too sure of the food in front of him and ate only bread whilst waiting for the others in their house to come down. Soon the whole hall was full. A tall lady approached the Ravenclaw table. "That's Professor Lara Veridian. She is our head of house." Erik said to Kari. "Hello Professor Veridian. You look well. How were your summer holidays?" then in a loud pantomime whisper he said to Kari "She is the prettiest of all the professors here"  
  
"Hello Erik" The professor smiled and slightly blushed, as she handed the timetables to Ryan. "I see you haven't lost your cheekiness since being away." Ryan stood and passed round the timetables. "You must be Kari!" Kari looked up and didn't answer as he was still chewing on a bit of bread. "Of course you are, oh my your eyes.." She stared for a beat then continued. "We shall have to fill in your timetable. What options will you choose?" Kari swallowed and looked at the list. "You should do divination" Said Erik "He's really good at it" "I will choose ancient runes as well." Professor Veridian nodded and filled in Kari's timetable. "Well myself and Laurie are also doing ancient runes. But we are not in your divination class." "I am though." Heather smiled. "There wasn't many of us that chose this subject so we are doubling up with Hufflepuff. Divination is our next lesson." "Well Laurie and myself are off to Magical creatures. We've got a long walk. Come on Laurie" Erik stood up and left the table shortly after Laurie followed. 


	6. Divination

Kari and Heather finally seated themselves in the attic classroom. They had arrived with the rest of the Ravenclaw's and were eagerly awaiting their first lesson in divination. Heather had not exaggerated when stating that not many students had picked this subject. Five Ravenclaw students including Kari huddled together on the one workbench.  
  
The professor floated in. She wore a purple skirt and a white gypsy top. "Well at least we have some students here!" She smiled and began to tie her hair up with a purple ribbon "We shall wait for your fellow class mates to arrive." Both the students and the professor stared at each other awkwardly in silence. ".Well, while we are waiting for the Hufflepuff's lets try and put a few faces to names shall we." A couple of the group smiled nervously.  
  
" This is Heather Breton" Kari said when he finally realised that no one wanted to make the first move. "Next to her is ivy, then charlotte, and lastly Sapphire" He looked straight into the eyes of the professor after pointing out the girls. " I am Kari." He was surprised to see that the professor wouldn't hold his gaze.  
  
"Well.um.pleased to meet you all" The professor cleared her throat as the Hufflepuff's came in. "I see the Ravenclaw's have little trouble getting to class on time! My own house and they just stroll in! What do you have to say for yourselves?" She crossed her arms and looked stern, Kari wondered how long she would keep it up. Not long it seemed. As the chestnut haired girl strolled through the door laughing with two girls trotting along behind her giggling. "Sorry professor, peeves" Was all she said. She sat down at one of the bench's at the back "Oh . thank you Arianwen do try to be on time next time" The professor said trying to raise her voice over the giggling and chatter of the Hufflepuff's. "Let's start class shall we?" It didn't work. " Divination is a fun ." She tried again. " Class has started children!" This time two Ravenclaw's began to chat to each other. " Hey, hey!" Came a shout from the door. Every head in the room swivelled round in the room. A boy stood in the doorway. His white blonde hair was cropped so close that you could see his scalp. He looked at the rows of tables. Kari was also watching everyone's reactions. Heather smiled and waved. Arianwen also did the same. "Sorry Professor Lyman. Were we getting into pairs to do the tea leaves?" "Yes Corbin, I was just about to say that! Class get into pairs please!"  
  
Corbin came over to the Ravenclaw's and swung his bag over the table next to Kari. "Mind if I sit here?" "You may sit there if you wish" "I'm Corbin. I'm a werewolf and I am the only other guy in this class other than yourself!" Kari blinked and put the facts in order of importance. "A werewolf?" he replied sceptically. "No not really." "I am Kari." "I know. Can you believe it, two guys and twelve girls!" He rolled his eyes! "We're going to be into trouble if any of them have boyfriend troubles!" Kari blinked. "Well drink your tea Kari. We have to see our future" Kari did as he was told and drank his tea, letting Corbin talk. "Have you had much practice at divination? Have you finished?" "Yes Corbin I've finished my cup. Have you started yours?" He stated dryly. Corbin gulped down the scolding tea. "I have now! We have to swap cups" Corbin reached over and took Kari's cup. He looked into it and referred to the book. "The hare! That means that you're going to have a fit of madness! Just kidding I made it up!" He swilled the cup around " It says here you are going to sit next to a dashing, attractive young man all morning!" He gave Kari a small smile. " I guess that's true" " oh look the eye! It means your going to witness something very exciting. Why are you looking at me like that?" "I'm sorry how am I looking at you?" "Kari. I'm not going to eat you. Not unless you want me to!" "Pardon?" "The reason why I'm such a hit with the ladies is because I am no threat to them" Kari must have shown his puzzlement because Corbin sighed and carried on "I prefer boys." "Doesn't everyone prefer the company of their own gender as friends? That's normal is it not?" Heather who was listening in on the conversation smiled. "Kari I get on better with the girls but I prefer men." He gave Kari a meaningful look. "Does that bother you?" "I am not sure how it could Corbin" Kari said frowning "I try to like everyone" " Lets try it again shall we ." "Kari, Corbin is gay." Heather interrupted. "Gay?" "Yes Kari. Gay." "The poor boy we've confused him." Said Corbin turning to heather. " Kari I find men attractive. " Kari didn't know what to reply. "I was not aware I was looking at you funny. I did not know you were. erm." "Gay, Kari. Say it." Said Corbin smiling reassuringly. ". Um .. Gay." " He looks cute when he is embarrassed and confused!" Heather said grinning. "He sure does!" was Corbin's reply. Kari shook his head and laughed a little nervously. " Perhaps I shall read your future Corbin"  
  
Kari picked up Corbin's cup. He looked inside at the soggy teas leaves. Searching for a shape he recognised and that matched the textbook. Slowly a face began to appear in the saucer. "I cannot make out much in this cup, perhaps you are not going to have an eventful day today Corbin!" he said at last.  
  
"I wonder what Erik is doing." Heather said, feeling rather bored. Kari held up the white china cup and looked through it, thinking of Erik. Erik was patting a round salamander. Corbin, Heather and Kari watched on the side of the cup as Laurie came into view behind Erik. Laurie stood there he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, they could see his mouth moving.  
  
"Kari. Can we hear what he is saying? Corbin whispered over Kari's shoulder fixated on the cup, watching Laurie do a manoeuvre with his wand. Kari concentrated harder. A faint sound of students chatting and reading out extracts from their textbook came from inside the cup. A faint orange mist came out of the tip of Laurie's wand when he aimed it at Erik's back. Slowly the mist seeped through the air. " Erik watch out!" Heather cried out forgetting that they were supposed to be reading tealeaves. She got the attention of the class. Slowly the other students began to edge nearer to see the reason for her outburst. The orange for mist thickly flowed towards Erik. Erik lifted his head up and looked around. "Heather" he said confused, he turned on his heel and the mist collided with the sleepy salamander.  
  
"He heard me!" Kari frowned and murmured. "He shouldn't have! Its not possible . but then again you are a witch" He watched as the salamander began wriggling about not happy. "What did Laurie just do?" Erik was now fighting the salamander, trying to keep hold of it. Laurie rushed to his side and pulled a sympathetic face. Erik looked up and saw Laurie and began laughing. Laurie joined in a couple of moments later. The Salamander leaped from Erik's arms with fire shooting out his mouth.  
  
"Well that is entertaining I am sure!" The professor was standing behind Heather. "But perhaps we should concentrate on Divination instead of magical creatures?" "Professor we were doing divination!" Said Corbin. "Kari was ." "I saw what he was doing Corbin and as impressive as it was, advanced beyond his years if he wasn't having help. Perhaps you should put away the carankin potion and concentrate on tea leaves!" as the professor walked away. Kari blinked and Erik, the salamander and Laurie disappeared off the side of the cup. " He wasn't using a potion to help him do that. We were watching him. He's a freak!" Arianwen began telling the rest of the class. "Ignore her" said Corbin rubbing Kari's shoulder. Kari wasn't really paying much attention to Arainwen he had noticed the face in the saucer. It was scowling disapprovingly at Kari. "Kari, who is that?" heather said looking in the saucer. "That was my father." Kari said as his father disappeared. "He didn't look very happy." "I have disappointed him." Kari said his face hardening into determination. " I will do better." 


	7. depresion

Kari was depressed. He did not like to disappoint his father. He found it had to adjust to life in his strange place. He had trouble in his lessons. He had trouble with words; the amulet translated but didn't provide meanings. He was average. Only his looks set him apart. This place didn't feel like home. Home didn't feel like home. He got a small purple notebook and a piece of chalk and began to write:  
  
I would like to find something I'm good at. The one thing I can excel at, that I am happy doing. Something that I can show others. Something to take pride in that will inspire awe. I want to do something. I want to find my niche. I think that I feel that I am useless. I am ok at things but I want to be good. I want to be great and astound people. I think everyone has a niche, where they fit in. Where whatever they do they surprise people and draw admiration. I just have to find what it is. It is like love. Some people search forever and never find their perfect someone. I HAVE to do something, to leave my mark so my life is not a waste. I want someone to find me. I want to achieve something. I want to feel like I have a purpose. I want to stop wondering and be. Just really BE. Be this person, be myself but know I can do something that others envy but enjoy and praise. Not because they feel obliged. I want someone to discover my talent and I want them to want me. Want me to do this amazing thing. Work for them? Turn it into a career. To be known for it but not overshadowed. I want recognition. I want to take comfort in this thing. I want to be so good I am considered a master in my craft. Yet it is talent and I have to work at it and improve but I always share the talent. I want to use that talent to better myself. I want to do this and take solace in it. I want it to be challenging, stimulating but at the same time feel safe. For it to be a sanctuary. Something I feel at ease doing it. Something that comes naturally. I want to dream. I want to live my dreams. I want to be happy. I want help.  
  
" It sounds desperate!" he muttered. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He lay there trying to empty his mind when Erik came in with Corbin. " What are you doing?" Corbin asked " I think I am looking for myself." Kari answered slowly. Erik gave him a puzzled look. "'I'll give you a clue your not under the bed." Kari looked up and test- drove sarcasm "Are you sure?" He lay looking over the edge of the bed. "How did you get in here Corbin?" He asked when he remembered Corbin was a Hufflepuff. "Erik blindfolded me and led me here." "I asked heather to let us in from this side so he wouldn't know our password." Said Erik as he and Corbin lay on their stomachs next to Kari, looking at the floorboards. "Oh" was all Kari said. Corbin moved and pulled out the notepad from underneath him. "What's this?" "That is mine!" said Kari anxiously. "Please do not read it. Give it back to me" Corbin handed over the notepad over as Erik said "I always see you writing in that" " Yes. It helps me to write things down" Kari replied as he pocketed the notebook. He stared at the floorboards under the bed. "Have you found yourself yet?" Erik asked, "I was just wondering so that when you do we could all play hide and seek or we were coming to ask you if you wanted to go flying with us?" "Well I. What's that?" Tucked under the slats of his bed a piece of paper was poking out. He pulled it out. It was an envelope. "Is it yours?" "No" Kari looked at the envelope in his hand. There was no name on the front, infact there was not6hing written on the front of the envelope. It wasn't sealed so Kari opened it to see if its contents gave a clue of its origin. He opened it carefully and "nothing" he said aloud. "Well that is disappointing." Said Erik. "There's something written on the back!" Heather walked in at that precise moment. " Sit down and be quiet," continued Erik not looking at her. Corbin read over Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Come with me and you shall see The greatest treasure that shall ever be. Forever hid Its quest ward your bound Till what is hid is finally found".  
  
"It doesn't give any clues where the treasure is" as soon as heather said this, the envelope filled itself. Kari opened the envelope and looked inside. "What's in there?" before Kari could answer Ryan burst through the door. "OUT" He barked. "What is a girl doing in the boys dorm? What is a hufllep0uff doing here? I don't care! Just go outside and enjoy the winter air! Professor viridian wants everyone outside now! Out! Out now!" 


	8. more questions

Heather completed another pirouette on her broom in front of Kari. The boys walked behind her behind her in a tight line with their brooms slung over their shoulders. Kari was the only one without a broom; his long strides carried him swiftly towards the playing field. The others matching his lope with two quick steps of their own. They talked excitedly about the letter asking Kari to recite certain lines. As Heather circled around them laughing at their quips. They had decided not to look at the contents of the envelope until they had reached a safe place where they could not be over heard or interrupted. Heather saw a figure walking towards them.  
  
"Watch out! It's Laurie!" Erik stopped and signalled the others to do likewise. "What do you mean 'Watch out! It's Laurie'?" He shot a stern gaze at each of them in turn. They winced at his gaze and turned away. "Well answer me! Do you have a problem with Laurie?" "Erik" heather sighed after a prompting nudge from Corbin. "Erik in divination we saw Laurie attack you" "In divination?" Erik stated sceptically. "No Erik" Heather tried again "We didn't se you we saw you!" "We saw you in Kari's cup." "In his cup! What were you drinking?" "In my cup. Like what I did with the window" Erik blinked at Kari. "We watched him pull his wand on you. We saw him cast. The spell hit the salamander and not you its intended target." Corbin said putting his arm around Erik. "Are you sure?" Erik asked bemused. "Yes! We are sure!" both Heather and Corbin said together just as Laurie strode up to them. "What are you so sure about?" Laurie asked striding towards them with a quizzical expression. Erik studied his companions carefully before turning on Laurie. "~Laurie did you try to put that spell on me that made the salamander shoot sparks in magical creatures yesterday?" Laurie stared at Erik. "The Vlanker spiterato?" Erik nodded and Laurie began to nod slowly and thoughtfully. "Yes, Yes Erik I believe I did." "Why?" asked Heather dismounting from her broom next to Kari, who said nothing but watched everyone's faces carefully. "I wanted to cause you great pain." He said in a low voice. Kari noticed Laurie's left eye began to water. ~Laurie broke into a grin and Erik began to laugh. "I wanted to make the lesson more interesting." Laurie said laughing. "Well now you're here, you may as well join us. We're on our way to show Kari how to fly" Whilst saying this Erik marched 6to the shed and took out two of the school brooms. He threw one at Laurie who caught it and passed the other to Kari.  
  
Laurie's left eye began to twitch. Kari watched him closely; Laurie felt the weight of Kari's gaze and swivelled round to match him. They seemed to eyeball each other for hours, neither smiling each trying to gain a glimpse of the other person's true character. They were interrupted by a group of girls walking towards them. One of them called out to them. It was Arianwen. Both Laurie and Kari turned to meet them. "We want to use the brooms!" She said placing her hands on her hips as if to challenge them. Erik disappeared inside the shed and brought out three brooms. "That's all there is my lady!" he said cheerfully. He handed the brooms over to them but there weren't enough. There were four in her group. "I don't mind sharing" came a little voice. Kari looked to the speaker. It was laurel-rose. He smiled and she waved happily recognising him. He waved back. This was the wrong thing to do because it earned him a filthy look from arianwen and the two other girls followed suit scowling at him. " You can't share" Arianwen said. "How are we going to teach you if you don't have a broom and we all have to have brooms to teach you properly!" "I don't need a broom. You may have mine laurel-rose if you wish." Kari said holding out the broom. "I don't think she wants a broom from a freak!" One of the other girls said. "Oh for goodness sake!" cried Laurie. "Give her yours and you can use the one I was going to use." This seemed to suit the group of girls and taking Laurie's broom they went towards the pitch. "That's gratitude for you! She didn't even say thank you!" Laurie said indignantly. "We can't use the pitch," Heather said. "They will want an argument over it." "We don't need the pitch. We can go to the grove. That will be a good as place as any it's secluded so we wont be interrupted." " Interrupted? What will we be not interrupted from doing Corbin?" Laurie asked puzzled. "We'll fill you in when we get there." Erik said in authorities tone. "Kari you can double up with me." Heather said sitting astride her broom. "Sit on the back Kari and hold on to me."  
  
Kari nervously swung his leg over and gripped Heathers waist tightly. He kept remembering the wild aerial ballet Heather had done whilst walking from the school. He closed his eyes tightly as they took off. He found out that he had nothing to worry about. The wind swept and tousled his loose hair into knots that whipped behind him. They were heading for the forbidden forest. Heather managed a graceful dive down into a clearing as the others plunged and landed. She put them all in their place by drawing her broom smoothly to a halt next to Erik. They dismounted and sat in a circle on the grass whilst Erik filled Laurie in on the envelope all apparently forgiven.  
  
Kari pulled the envelope out of his pocket. He opened it and looked at the contents again with everyone's expectant eyes on him. He pulled out a length of white ribbon and it was passed around the group and examined whilst Kari pulled out a piece of parchment. It was tatty and old. He waited until he had everyone's attention. Then read the words aloud:  
  
"My owner is fair of face. You will know her by her beauty and grace. She watches over you across the blue. She helps to guide you true, To others with spirit like you. Dip in to her knowledge. And words of song will be revealed. Face to face you must stand. Deliver me back to her fair hand."  
  
Kari took a deep breath. Slowly he passed the parchment to Erik next to him. He waited letting the words sink in. "It's a puzzle, a riddle. We have to find out what it means." "To get to the treasure." Erik added nodding thoughtfully. "The ribbon?" "We have to exchange the ribbon for the treasure." Heather said looking up from the parchment. "That's what the last two lines mean" She pointed and showed them the last lines. "Kari since you found this, you keep the ribbon safe." Kari took the ribbon and tied it around his wrist. "I shall be careful not to soil it and keep it safe." He said proudly. "Good man!" Erik encouraged. "What about the other lines?" " 'Watches across the blue.' Could that be the sea? Or the lake! The school has a lake!" "Ok Corbin we will all check the lake on Saturday." "Also words of song will be revealed' could that be a password." "I think Corbin's on to something." Erik said excitedly. "And knowledge could be the library. If only we could go back inside. Why did the professor want us to go out so badly?" "Because there is an emergency meeting for staff" Laurie stated. "arianwen told me." "arianwen?" Kari couldn't help but be surprised. "Do you want to hear or not?" Kari nodded and kept quiet. Laurie continued. "It's about Dippett." "The headmaster?" Heather interrupted. "Yes. Dumbledore is going to take over position of headmaster for the rest of the school year." "What's wrong with Dippett?" "Well after what happened last year with the face of off Grindawald and that student tom something, Dippett is very stressed and is looking to retire. They had wanted him to retire before this school term started but he was stubborn and now he is finding the pressure too much for him. He can't walk anyway" " How does he move then?" "Other teachers put charms on him to help him." "Not seriously!" Heather squeaked. Laurie shrugged. " At any rate Dumbledore cant walk all that well at the moment. Busted his knee in the big fight against Grindawald. He has a huge scar or so they say." 


	9. ancient runes

Kari looked at his timetable. Friday, Ancient runes all morning, then the afternoon free. He had skipped breakfast and found himself pounding along the flagstone floor, the morning sun streaked through the window momentarily blinding him. He came to a door He hoped it was the right room clenching his fists, he pushed the door open.  
  
A figure sat in a high backed chair; he pulled himself up straight and frowned at Kari. "You are not late, but it would be easier if you arrived with your fellow companions. Shut the door please." Kari did so before taking an empty seat next to Erik, across from Corbin. A small thick stub of a candle was in front of him and it flickered when the professor spoke. "Open your books and write your name. You will then write the alphabet and underneath that the Latin alphabet. You will do the same for Gaelic." The professor sat down. "Well? Get on with it!" He barked.  
  
"his name is Professor MacCathal" whispered Erik whilst writing. Kari looked at his book. Speaking and listening was not hard for Kari thanks to his father but reading and writing was another kettle of fish entirely. He had mastered certain words such as his name, Ravenclaw and his lesson names but he found it hard going. It helped to have it read aloud to him, until he discovered in potions that he could turn those funny blots on the paper into his own language.  
  
It had happened accidentally but now he used it to his advantage. He copied down the Latin alphabet not entirely sure what he was writing, he let the letters slowly blur together on the page. They melted and mingled into each other. Kari rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly. The letters began to separate into the curvaceous and sharp stabbing letters of his own language. Kari had to look again. The language it made sense. He wrote his own alphabet above the English one and slowly he began to decipher the textbook. He grinned triumphantly.  
  
MacCathal had them all shut their text books and memorise certain phrases written on the board. The class began talking hesitantly. Arianwen and her friends began laughing at everyone's attempt and delighted in mocking Laurie and Kari. This was not acceptable. Ignoring them was one option. A hard one. Self discipline. How much did Kari have? He asked himself and found his fathers words reassuringly familiar coming back to him. " You are a Snow-walker son. They are merely 'just' human" He hated taking his fathers advice but if choosing between his father's words and the mockery that irritated him like an itch. There was one answer. His face arranged itself into partial condescension and partial arrogance. He thought of his father as he had said those words, his mother had said afterwards that he had said those things in a "snow-walkers stance. You too Kari adopt that position when it suits you." Kari remembered protesting, his mother laughed. "Kari you're doing it now. The very image of your father." She had added proudly. He clung to that memory and chose to use that characteristic trait to his advantage. He caught his reflection in the window. He looked cold like a statue of an uncompromising dark seraph of old. It amused Kari to see himself like this; his mirth didn't slip his mask. Instead his thin lipped smile made his features look twisted and calculating.  
  
"What are you smiling at blind one?" Arianwen asked. Kari turned to her still smiling. He saw her falter in her leering smile.  
  
"His eyes are like ice!" Jade chipped in. Arianwen and her friends giggled. Kari stopped smiling and turned all the condescension he could muster on Jade. She stopped laughing.  
  
"Ice boy. Why don't you try to smile again? Afraid you will thaw? Or are our little chats doing that to you anyway?" Arianwens sickly sweet voice was punctuated with cruel laughter. Kari took grim pleasure that it didn't seem to be as heartfelt as before now he had enveloped them in a cold, arrogance of his gaze. He hoped he was practicing a look of indifference. Inside the frosty, harsh stab of emotions threatened to break through. Outside the window black thunderheads gathered.  
  
"I'm glad you find the work comes so easily to you to waste my time in this manner." MacCathal's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps" he said slowly "perhaps you don't find this . stimulating enough. Miss Evada in Latin if you please, repeat the third sentence of the order of Merlin's oath." Arianwen stumbled over the first couple of words before he cut her short. "Or perhaps Miss Evada you and your cohorts would spend your time much more valuably in much needed study."  
  
Kari was not let off the hook either as MacCathal turned on him. "Mr Karisson shall we try you? Translate from Gaelic if you please the first rite in the vows of Monaghen."  
  
Kari began in a crisp clear voice. "Loyalty to my brethren above all else." The professor was not impressed.  
  
"Instead of indulging in pubescent tendencies try working on your dialect. You seem to be a quick study Mr Karisson but do not presume that it will all be so simple." Kari waited in an uncomfortable pause. "You show promise in this craft Mr Karisson. However it took a week to translate that Norse on the board. Would you care to give me your translation since you are so advanced." The professor blustering caught Kari off his stride. He looked at the writing on the board and sighed. He felt a tight knot in his stomach. He shifted uncomfortably. Just as the professor was looking like he was about to speak Kari began.  
  
"Even a man who says his prayers by day and night may turn wolf when wolfs bane blooms again when the moon is full." Kari looked at the professor square in the eye. What's done is done he thought.  
  
"Have you been to my desk? Looking at my notes?" The professor demanded.  
  
"No MacCathal. I speak that language."  
  
"That's Professor MacCathal or Sir." The professor snapped. He gave Kari an assessing look " Mr Karisson I will have none of your cheek in this classroom! Well why aren't you all reciting alphabets!" The class quickly started up, over the drone MacCathal glared at Kari and the girls. He raised his voice to be heard. " Ten points will be taken from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Mr Karisson, Miss Evada and Miss Jade Trelease you will serve detention, Monday night. You will report to me."  
  
"Don't worry Arianwen we've still got this afternoon to practice flying." Kari gave a malicious look at the girls and to his delight snow began to fall outside putting a stop to their plans. 


End file.
